Futatsu No Kokoro Ai To Kokufukusuru
by inuhanyouYukiko
Summary: Ninjas são caçados por samurais.Um jovem tem que ocultar ser ninja. Ryuushin Tsukishiro.É jinchuuriki de uma raposa alva felpuda de nove caudas, Kyuubi no Yuki, que também possuí segredos desconhecidos até por ela mesmo. Como ficou orfão?É possível liberta-se do ódio e conseguir a redenção? O amor é capaz de tudo ou não?E também pode ser a salvação de almas sofredoras?


二つの心 - 愛と克服する ( Futatsu no Kokoro - Ai to Kokufukusuru - Dois corações - Amor e Superação)

.

.

.

Sinopse: Em um continente onde ninjas são caçados e destruídos por samurais, um jovem tem que esconder ser um ninja ou terá seus dias contados. Ryuushin (竜森 - Floresta do Dragão)Tsukishiro. Viveu grande parte de sua vida em uma mentira. Agora, conforme cresce, memórias antigas vão surgindo e a verdade floresce. É jinchuuriki de uma raposa alva felpuda de nove caudas, Kyuubi no Yuki, que também possuí segredos desconhecidos até por ela mesmo. Como irá agir quando descobrir tudo o que lhe foi ocultado? O que aconteceu com seus pais? Que decisão foi tomada sem seu conhecimento? E como será quando ele descobrir isso? Como lidará com as situações que surgiram? É possível liberta-se do ódio e conseguir a redenção? O que fará quando tiver que responder por seus atos? E o que fazer quando se apaixona por quem menos se espera e esta também se surpreende. O amor é capaz de tudo ou não? O amor também pode ser a salvação de almas sofredoras? Ou não?

.

.

.

.

.

Um jovem casal que fugia da Vila do Redemoinho, perseguido por ninjas, se depara com uma ajuda inesperada.  
Após descobertas, um novo jinchuuriki surge. Um jinchuuriki de uma bijuu que ninguém sabia da existência. Uma bijuu cheia de mistérios e diferente de qualquer outro youma, inclusive pelo tipo de chakra dela e comportamento...  
O Destino age e anos depois, este mesmo jinchuuriki, sem quaisquer memórias, vive uma nova vida sem quaisquer lembranças de sua vida desde que foi encontrado nos arredores de um orfanato...  
O que lhe sucederá?

.

.  
.

Cap. ! - Destinos...

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Se quiserem ler a saga completa que essa fanfiction faz parte, é preciso ler a fanfiction Deuses, que é a primeira. A segunda é Tsukiakari no omae - lembranças da luz da lua e esta de Ryuushin e Yuki, Futatsu no Kokoro - Ai to Kokufukusuru - Dois corações - Amor e Superação é a terceira. Terá uma quarta, ainda.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

.

.

.

.

.

Uma carruagem se deslocava por uma trilha em meio a uma mata densa e fechada contendo um casal. Conforme a leve brisa soprava, eles conversavam:

– Por que isso foi acontecer?- o homem fala cerrando os dentes.

– Já foi, querido, não podemos fazer mais nada. - ela fala, enquanto acarinha a nuca de seu esposo.

– Como meus próprios pais puderam acreditar nele? Claro, que ele é um traidor!

A mulher suspira tristemente e fala:

– Infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer agora, além de que, tentamos chamar seus pais para a razão...

O homem, cansado, com olheiras olha para o horizonte, desolado. Após alguns minutos fala, tristemente.

– Uzugakure no Sato (Vila do Redemoinho) pode desaparecer.

– Já eu acredito, que seus pais irão ver, mais para frente o erro que cometeram...- inclina a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Só espero que não seja tarde demais... Apesar do que eles fizeram conosco, ainda, os considero meus pais...

– Já eu sou órfã e não entendo muito disso... Mas, acredito, que como filho, é natural ainda ter esses sentimentos...

– É, talvez seja isso - fala olhando para ela, um tanto sem graça.

– Por sorte, conseguimos fugir...

– Só temo que mandem shinobis atrás de nós... por isso, termos que nos afastar ao máximo, tomando rotas escondidas...

– Por falar nisso, conhece esse caminho?

Ela olha para os lados, vendo, o caminho se tornar ainda mais estreito e as árvores densas, começando a se condensar ainda mais, diminuindo a visibilidade. Receosa, ela se agarra ao marido que a conforta, abraçando-a, para tentar relaxa-la:

– Relaxe... pense no nosso filho...

– Eu sei, mas... é assustador...- e se encolhe ainda mais.

– Sinto por isso, mas, é necessário. Li sobre essa rota em um mapa antigo. Por algum motivo, ninguém passa por ela há mais de 200 anos...

– E foi bom... me dá arrepios.

– Já vamos sair, só precisamos cruzar essa floresta e...

Para de falar, ao sentir que estavam sendo seguidos. Saí com a cabeça levemente para fora e apesar de não ver, pressente que estão próximos. A jovem percebe e se agarra ao braço dele, temendo por seu filho.

– Ikeda ...

– Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem, Minako... - ele coloca a mão em cima da dela e sorri para tentar conforta-la.

Em seguida, pega as rédeas e faz os cavalos galoparem e como esperado, vê movimentos pelas sombras das árvores que cada vez mais se aproximavam da carroça.

Então, vê um brilho branco, parecendo uma raposa. Por algum motivo, que nem mesmo o jovem sabe, passa a seguir o brilho, pois algo lhe diz que é a chance deles escaparem. A esposa olha para seu marido e para a espécie de raposa, não acreditando ser um youma, pois, não os atacou. Na verdade, parecia mais, era uma espécie de ninjutsu.

Também, não havia escolha, não tinham como voltar e notam que chegavam próximos de uma bifurcação e a raposa alva aumentou de tamanho, assumindo a forma de uma esfera que se expande envolvendo a carruagem. Ele abraçou a esposa e ambos fecharam os olhos.

Após algum tempo, abriram e notaram que estavam em uma espécie de clareira.

Param a carroça e descem, observando que a trilha densa desapareceu, deixando-os estupefatos, porque tudo o que viram foi um brilho forte e nada mais

Olham que mais a frente havia uma cabana bem construída e não longe dali, uma espécie de construção rústica do tamanho de um quarto.

Vendo que estavam fora de perigo, começam a investigar o local. Observam que não há ninguém na casa e ao se aproximarem da espécie de cabana, notam, que havia um imenso vaso alvo.

Ao se aproximar, leem a escrita:

"Aqui encontra-se lacrada, Kyuubi no Yuki, a raposa alva de nove caudas com um chakra especial. Este Rikudou Sennin lançou um selo especial sobre ela. Na verdade vários, somente os escolhidos poderão vir aqui e terá um futuro jinchuuriki dentre eles. O vaso decidirá se é digno ou não. Se estão aqui, um de vocês é o eleito para ser Jiinchuriki da Kyuubi no Yuki ( raposa de nove caudas da neve)"

No vaso, encontrava-se "colado", um enorme fuuda de selamento e outras inscrições rodeando o recipiente.

Eles saem, olhando curiosos para o vaso e ela pergunta:

– Não sinto nenhum chakra... será que alguém já a pegou?

– Duvido, o lacre estava intacto e a tendência deles e o que sempre acontece, é que se mexidos, há alterações visíveis.

– Um de nós, dignos... Mas, quem iria querer um monstro dentro de si?

– Se este Ikeda tivesse um, teria mais poder para lhe proteger.

– Não fale isso! - ela o abraça - por favor, não quero algo assim dentro de você!

– Mas, é necessário, pois, se alguém mandado pelo clã aparecer, poderia revidar.- fala tentando argumentar com a esposa, que encontra-se aflita com tal ideia.

– Não... por favor. - implora com lágrimas nos olhos e forçando o rosto para o peito dele.

– Sinto muito... - abre os olhos e virar a face para o horizonte, por não conseguir olha-la.

Começa a caminhar, examinando o local com a mão no peito. Com a cabeça abaixada, abatida, passa a averiguar os arredores da casa.

.

.

.

Horas se passam, e notam, que a morada encontra-se conservada, apesar de parecer que há anos ninguém habita aquele lugar.

Há água potável, oriunda de uma nascente, além de uma terma natural, não muito longe dali e encontram um pequeno vilarejo, apenas a duas horas dali.

Ikeda tinha quase certeza, que uma espécie de kekkai protegia o local de intrusos, fornecendo uma excelente proteção. Porém, era somente em um certo raio de distância.

Por tudo que vivenciaram, parecia mais, era que aquele local os havia escolhido. De fato, segundo relatos, o Rikudou Sennin era muito poderoso, tendo até domínio da vida e da morte com o Rinnegan.

Após se certificarem que encontravam-se seguros, o jovem se dirige ao pequeno santuário e pesquisa em alguns livros que trouxe, qual selo deveria ser usado nela. Ele nota, um pergaminho em um canto e ao tentar toca-lo, sente uma espécie de kekkai.

De repente, olha em um outro canto, um vaso raso, contendo uma areia alva e nota, que começam a formar palavras como num passe de mágica:

"Somente o escolhido poderá ser um jinchuuriki e quando o momento chegar, irá ser revelado o único fuuinjutsu que pode ser usado."

A mulher suspira aliviada. O marido estuda a situação um pouco mais e pede a esposa.

– Tente pegar o pergaminho, por favor.

– Pegar? - ela não entende.

– Estou curioso para ver quem é o escolhido, veja, lá dizia que o escolhido viria até aqui e que somente ele, poderia se tornar um jinchuuriki... eu não sou o escolhido, logo, falta vocês.

– Nós?

– Nosso filho e você.

– Mas, por que?

– Quero confirmar se é verdade ou não, além de que, não temos chance se contámos só com o kekkai daqui e nossos poderes atuais... nosso filho precisa ser protegido e se tivermos controle sobre o chakra de um bijuu, poderemos fazer frente á eles.

Ela o vê, olhando seriamente e decide atender ao pedido dele, afinal, por mais que odiasse a ideia, seu esposo tinha razão. Suspirando resignada, estica a mão, mas, o kekkai a impede. Olha confusa para ele, que abaixa a cabeça, derrotado.

– Pelo visto, senão sou eu e você, é nosso filho... por que um de nós, tem que ser.

– Você não esta pensando em...? - ela o olha desconfiada.

– Não, se ele quiser, será, senão, não.

– Promete?

Ele sorri e a abraça, falando ao pé do ouvido:

– Claro...

Ela suspira aliviada e retribui encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

– Já está tarde, é melhor entrarmos, pois foi um dia puxado, deixe que eu faço o jantar.

– Obrigada...

Nisso, abraçados, entram na casa.

.

.  
.

.

.

Meses se passam.

Ikeda passou a usar seus conhecimentos de taijutsu e ninjutsu, arranjando um emprego local como guarda-costas particular. Sua esposa, Minako, passou a exercer a medicina, uma vez, que era uma kunochi médica, usando seu ninjutsu médico e conhecimentos de ervas medicinais, para curar os necessitados de graça, e os que podiam pagar, cobrava uma taxa.

Mas, mesmo, aqueles que não podiam pagar, ela fazia de graça e em forma de gratidão, ofereciam o que podiam: galinhas, vegetais, frutas e etc. Por causa de suas habilidades, era muito estimada na região.

O ninjutsu médico era ensinado aos médicos e equipe de saúde. Os jutsus próprios desse ninjutsu eram aceitos para uso somente pela área da saúde. Simples civis não podiam usar nenhum tipo de jutsu.

Mas, como ela não vinha de nenhuma escola superior de medicina, não podia chamar a atenção e por isso ocultava suas habilidades de ninjutsu médico, usando-as de maneira oculta.

Conforme souberam, haviam ninjas que formavam clãs, mas não tinham vila e agiam como mercenários, despertando raiva na população, atraindo a ira do imperador e ódio dos samurais que eram tidos como a polícia, responsáveis pela fiscalização e segurança, sendo respeitados profundamente pelos civis.

Usavam espadas duplas e uma terceira usada para bater nos civis quando necessário. Era uma espada cega.

Usavam poderes que o povo conhecia como chakra, utilizando-as em suas espadas especiais, próprias para este uso.

Eles descobriram que precisavam guardar segredo que eram ninjas pois a imperatriz daquele continente ordenou o extermínio desses grupos de ninjas e os samurais faziam questão de cumprir essas ordens.

O esposo, o Imperador, foi assassinado por ninjas e ela, além de seus filhos, escaparam por um triz. Após isso, foi decretado o extermínio destes

No quinto mês de gestação, a kunochi começou a sentir fortes dores no ventre, mal estar e fraqueza. Examinando a si mesma, com a ajuda de seu marido, descobriu que o bebê não estava bem, estava fraco e que provavelmente não vingaria.

– Tem certeza... não pode ser... - ele estava desesperado.

Chorando, disse fracamente em meio as lágrimas:

– Eu sinto isso... nosso bebê...

A jovem chora amparada pelos braços dele, que tenta ser forte por ela, mas, estava sendo difícil demais. Após chorar muito, acaba adormecendo junto de seu esposo em seus braços.

.

.

.

.

Mais tarde, de madrugada, acorda no meio da noite, se levantando com dificuldade, mas, decidida. Pois, após pensar muito, só havia uma chance de seu filho sobreviver.

Ela se dirige até o pequeno quarto rústico onde tem o vaso contendo a raposa alva. Inspirando profundamente, ignorando as dores que sentia, se aproxima do objeto e como sempre, não sente nenhum chakra maligno.

Ao olhar bem, vê ao lado um pequeno martelo. Não sabendo o porque de fazer aquilo, pega o pequeno objeto com inscrições desconhecidas e bate no vaso.

Em seguida, sente a cabana vibrar, porém, o poder, não consegue sentir, mas, julgando em volta, o estranho vento frio que surgia e as chamas azuladas que circundavam o vaso, significava que o bijuu despertara e pelo visto, provavelmente de mau humor.

Uma voa rouca, feminina, ressoa, preenchendo a pequena cabana:

– Quem ousa despertar-me?! Será que não podem me deixar dormir?

Ela se encolhe, mas, reúne coragem e fala:

– Sou Uzumaki Minako, e fui eu que a despertei!

– Hahahaha - ri gostosamente - És corajosa, ningen (humana)... omedetou (meus parabéns)!

– Preciso de seus poderes para salvar o meu bebê!

– Então, perturbas meu sono e ainda exige que salve o fedelho?! Com quem acha que estás falando?

– Com uma bijuu preguiçosa!- a vida de seu filho era a coragem e determinação que a impulsionava.

– Vejo que não teme... Porém, é tudo fachada...

– Não é!

– Bem, vejamos... se for selada em seu filhote, quando este nascer, poderá acabar matando-a. Duvido que ao saber disso, continuará... Isso mostra o quanto são fracos quando se trata de ter a vida em jogo...

A jovem pega uma adaga que trazia e mira contra o seu coração, falando:

– Para que meu filho viva, darei a minha vida! Se é isso que deseja, youma! - exclama agoniada e desesperada por saber o destino que espera seu filho senão tivesse a ajuda da bijuu.

Ela lança o golpe contra si mesmo em um ato de desespero, mas, uma cauda felpuda alva detém o punho. Ela nota, várias caudas saindo no total de nove e a voz, ressoa, novamente, só que agora em um tom de censura:

– Onna no baka! ( mulher idiota)! Se tu se matas, seu filhote morre!

– ... - ela fica em silêncio, constrangida, pois não pensara nisso em meio ao seu desespero.

– Mas, presenciei pessoalmente sua determinação... Tu passaste em meu teste. Pois bem, que seja...

– Teste? - ela olha estupefata para o vaso.

– Sim... Esta Yuki notou quando chegaram. Eu aplicaria um teste para ver até onde ia a sua determinação. Se prestar atenção, notará que esse selo no vaso não contém esta Yuki. Portando, poderia sair a qualquer momento... Somente fiquei porque precisava me recuperar de um certo evento no passado e sem contar, que como meu tou-chan morreu, fiquei desgostosa de ficar acordada. Logo, adormeci no vaso e assim tem sido nós últimos 400 anos, até que vós chegastes há alguns meses atrás.

– Você pode sair?

– Claro. Rikudou Sennin nunca me deixaria confinada. Para quê? É que precisava ficar aqui inicialmente ou morreria. Este vaso salvou a minha vida...

– Quando disse "que seja"... quer dizer...? - estava tão aturdida que não prestou atenção ao que ela falava sem ser relativo ao seu filho.

– Faça o fuuin (selo). Seu filhote se tornará o meu jinchuuriki e com isso, com certeza, viverá... Afinal, passastes com louvor no teste.

– Obrigada... - ela murmura aliviada, chorando de felicidade. - Você é diferente do esperado de um bijuu, sabe? Pelo que ouvi dizer.

– Isso é verdade... Sempre fui assim. Só tenho uma condição...

– Qual?

– Quando for selada nele, irá falar a ele para não me perturbar. Quero dormir. Não tenho vontade de ficar acordada.

– Vou falar isso á ele... pode deixar, domo arigatou-gozaimassu(muito obrigado, maneira formal de se falar) - fala embargada em lágrimas.

– Agora, chame aquele humano folgado e faça logo para esta Yuki possa voltar a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

Horas mais tarde, tudo estava pronto para selar Kyuubi no Yuki no filho de Ikeda e Minako.

O jovem shinobi não acreditara, quando sua mulher contou da conversa, porque achava surreal demais. Demorou um certo tempo para aceitar como verdade. Notou, que esta conseguira passar na barreira, mas, antes, não. Isso, significava que de fato, o filho deles era o escolhido.

O que contribuía para que fosse surreal a conversa da sua esposa com a bijuu, foi o fato do teste que a mesma aplicou, somado ao fato, de que o selo não a confinava. Ela podia sair a qualquer momento e isso o deixava estupefato, pois sabia dos que os youmas eram capazes, embora ela não parecesse, inicialmente com nenhum deles.

Sabia os riscos dela, que poderia morrer no parto quando o filho deles se tornasse um jinchuuriki, mas, a esposa insistira e praticamente, o obrigara.

Quando se aproximou, notou que apareceu um pergaminho com um selamento especial, que como o outro do vaso, não a lacrava e permitia que ela saísse quando quisesse.

Identificou como uma mistura de dois selos distintos, cinco estrelas, quatro direções e dois ventos. Era diferente de tudo que vira e vinha inscrito, que era o único jutsu que funcionaria nela. Junto deste pergaminho, surgira um outro grosso, que não conseguiram abrir, contendo, provavelmente, algum selo e supunham que somente o filho deles conseguiria abri-lo.

Notou um recado no canto esquerdo, de que nenhum outro selo funcionaria. Todos seriam anulados instantaneamente, sendo que somente o do pergaminho era aceito.

A jovem estava deitada, no centro de um círculo feito por seu marido. Inicialmente ele tentou um outro selo do clã, um verdadeiro fuuinjutsu na visão dele, porém, era anulado. Após minutos, tivera que aceitar que mais nenhum funcionaria. Somente o do pergaminho

Portanto, começara os selos. O vaso, estava em frente á ela e então, começa a sair chamas azuladas que circundam a jovem e o vaso, junto de neve, que começa a despencar do céu.

Apesar de fascinado, ele não se descuida no selamento. Controle do chakra e ordem correta dos selos com as mãos, determinaria o sucesso ou o fracasso.

Naquele momento, mostrava o porque do clã Uzumaki ser tão habilidoso com selamentos e Ikeda não deixou de provar seu valor como um membro deste clã.

No final, Yuki aparece, quer dizer, o vulto de uma raposa com nove caudas que se transforma numa esfera e entra no ventre de Minako e lá dentro, se dirige ao bebê, surgindo neste o desenho do selo, enquanto o chakra da bijuu entrava em ressonância com o dele, já começando a tratar do coração.

Terminado o selamento, ele se aproxima, enquanto ela examinava a si mesma, percebendo que o bebê se recuperou. Enfim, o chakra da youma o salvou.

– Querido! - ela o abraça, chorando emocionada.

– Minha Minako... - também a abraça, mas, após algum tempo, mostra sua face preocupada.

Ela olha sem entende-lo e pergunta, preocupada:

– O que foi?

– Há o perigo de morrer se der a luz a um jinchuuriki... Mesmo falando, se você morrer... eu... eu...

Ela ergue o queixo dele e fala, olhando para este, sorrindo:

– Se morrer, deverá cuidar ainda mais de nosso filho, viverá por ele.

Ele fica cabisbaixo e após, alguns minutos, ergue a cabeça falando, olhando-a nos olhos:

– Você sempre será minha...

– Eu sei...

.

.

.

.

.

Seis meses depois, o casal comemorava o nascimento de seu filho.

Ikeda ficou surpreso em ver que ela sobrevivera ao parto de um jiinchuriki, pois, normalmente, a mãe morria durante o processo e a única explicação que encontrou para isso, era que a bijuu diminuiu seu poder, para não gerar quaisquer danos à Minako, algo, que nunca esperava vim de uma youma e que só confirmava o que ela contou da conversa com Yuki.

Sem contar, que durante toda a gestação, nunca teve qualquer problema por causa da raposa alva, sendo uma típica gravidez normal.

Batizaram seu filho de Ryuushin (espírito do dragão) Uzumaki. Herdara os cabelos da mãe, que eram castanhos claros e seus traços, recebendo somente os olhos castanhos por parte do pai.

Mal sabiam o destino aguardado por eles e a difícil decisão que seria tomada por Kyuubi no Yuki, consciente das consequências de sua decisão.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

Anos depois, no centro da capital do continente Okikaze, em uma mansão luxuosa, um jovem adolescente se encontrava em seu quarto, organizando algumas coisas em uma mala, estando de costas para a janela.

– Vai se atrasar, meu filho.

Uma mulher, não tendo mais do que vinte e cinco anos aparece, sorrindo e vestida com uma blusa e calça de malha, preparada para a sua corrida matinal, enquanto dava passagem a empregada que saía do quarto do seu filho com uma trouxa de pano contendo lençóis de cama.

– Não acho, Kimie-san. - um garoto em torno de dezessete anos fala em tom de descaso, enquanto terminava de colocar o tênis, ainda sentado na cama e se levantando, após dar uma última ajeitada em seu casaco, colocando em seguida a mochila nas costas. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos, meio arrepiados, além de um ar rebelde.

Kimie fica com a face entristecida e comenta:

– Espero que um dia me chame de mãe.

– Quem sabe? - responde em um tom frio, antes de se retirar sem olhar para trás, não se comovendo as lágrimas, falsas, na visão dele.

Descendo as escadas, encontra com um homem obeso, de óculos com um bigode grosso e preto que parecia o bigode de uma morsa.

Ele lia um jornal, enquanto virava com uma mão a xícara de café e como se pudesse sentir a presença dele, baixa o jornal e fala, enquanto ajeitava o seu óculos de aros.

– Não vai sentar para comer, filho? - arqueia a sobrancelha, ao vê-lo pegar duas torradas com as mãos, enquanto se dirigia para a saída.

– Não tenho tempo, Hitoshi-san.

Nisso, sai da sala sem olhar para trás, abrindo o portão, antes de tornar a fecha-lo, suspirando cansado.

Sabia que o casal só adotou por ele ser um gênio. Resolvia contas dificeís em um piscar de olhos, além de ser praticamente autodidata

Adotando-o, haviam subido de status, além do que já tinham, já que Hitoshi era dono de uma rede de lojas e a esposa uma modelo famosa. A inteligência dele chamava a atenção de todos, fazendo o casal orgulha-se.

Atualmente, ele estudava medicina, contrariando a opinião pública que o imaginava seguindo uma área mais voltada a números. Ele mesmo não compreendia o porque, pois inicialmente julgou que fazia essa escolha, frente as dezenas de carreiras que lhe ofereceram aos 12 anos, pois foi a idade com que começou um curso superior.

Foi uma espécie de revolta e vingança pelo cerco dos jornalistas e um golpe para o casal, que só o adotou para serem famosos e nutriam esperanças que fosse no mínimo um cientista.

Era o estudante de curso superior mais jovem de todos os tempos e com um QI elevadíssimo, derrotando mestres no xadrez ou matemáticos renomados, tornando-o sensação.

Confessava que gostava da publicidade, pois, com a bolsa e mais um emprego, fora as aparições, o estavam fazendo ganhar uma pequena fortuna e com isso, se tornara também popular.

Mesmo sabendo ser por interesse, parou de se importar, por estar acostumado com a atenção demasiada e interesseira.

Embora aceitasse esse fato, sentia raiva cada vez que o casal ousava fingir trata-lo como um filho, pois, sabia eles eram tão interesseiro como os falsos amigos que o cercavam e as garotas belas e igualmente interesseiras, que se deitavam com ele em busca de fama e joias.

Planejava, ao terminar os estudos, morar longe deles e sair do fingimento de serem uma família feliz.

Afinal, já não nutria esperança deles terem tido algum dia, um interesse verdadeiro em ter filhos, pois, desde jovem, descobrira os motivos de sua adoção quando os ouviu confessarem isso na sala, um dia após ele chegar cedo da escola, feliz para contar a novidade que o diretor planejava adianta-lo de classe. Na época tinha 8 anos.

Até aquele instante, pensava ter encontrado pais que o amavam. A desilusão foi amarga e seus sonhos tolos foram destruídos.

Desde então sabia que estava sozinho nesse mundo e assim viveria, embora tivesse a sensação estranha que não estava só, quando descobriu a verdade e chorou, pois sentiu algo quente envolve-lo e que com o tempo, o aplacou, ofertando um calor repleto de amor e carinho, até o ponto de sentir que algo ou alguém zelando por ele.

Isso o fez recorda-se, inconscientemente a sensação de cuidado e amparo que experimentara desde criança, quando, estranhamente algum menino queria bater nele ou maltrata-lo por ele demonstrar uma inteligência superiora e pelo fato do diretor do orfanato, ter mais apreço por ele do que com os outros, fazendo-o gozar de muitos privilégios que somente fazia outros sentirem inveja.

A espécie de sensação de proteção, de calor e coragem lhe dava forças e por isso, conseguia tranquilamente lutar contra 8 e até 10 garotos, maiores do que ele, sem sofrer um único arranhão ou hematoma.

Se recordava de algumas vezes, em seus sonhos, ver uma bela raposa alva de nove caudas e olhos azuis como o céu em um dia de verão, cujo olhar transbordava amor e carinho para com ele, além de uma sensação confortadora, embora fosse uma visão que durava poucos segundos, mas que sempre lhe vinha na mente, quando era tomado por aquela energia reconfortante e caridosa.

Despertando de seus devaneios, corre até a escola superior de medicina, pulando obstáculos com facilidade e não se cansando.

Por algum motivo adorava correr e sempre se surpreendera do fato de ter uma vitalidade, agilidade e força imensa, chegando a ser sobre-humano, embora ocultasse.

Adorava tanto correr que participava de campeonatos municipais de corrida quando era realizado eventos esportivos semestrais, fora os das cidades vizinhas. Gostava de praticar esportes e era considerado um esportista nato, sem nenhuma preferência por esporte específico, sem ser a corrida, podendo ser de obstáculos ou não.

Não tinha como profissão o esporte e encarava apenas por lazer e diversão.

Afinal, sempre fora energético além do normal, juntamente com a força e velocidade anormal, que sempre procurava limitar frente aos outros para não levantar suspeitas de suas habilidades sobre-humanas.

Claro, muitos desconfiavam, mas ele procurava fingir cansaço após algum esporte, ocultando o fato de não sentir-se minimamente cansado, enquanto outros ofegavam. Não queria a publicidade de suas habilidades sobre-humanas, já bastando a fama de gênio.

Se descobrissem, poderiam querer estuda-lo e não gostaria de se sentir um espécime de estudo. Só queria o título de garoto gênio e nada mais.

Para na calçada e espera o trânsito se acalmar antes de atravessar sobre a faixa no chão.

Por causa da locomoção de carroças, carruagens, charretes e até pessoas montadas em cavalos, além dos pedestres, havia sido desenvolvido sinalizações e regras. Para montar ou conduzir os animais, precisava passar por treinamento em centros equestres autorizados, passando depois em provas práticas.

Afinal, havia muito fluxo de animais e era necessário regras e treinamentos para evitar acidentes e ajudar no trafego que era intenso em muitos lugares. Por isso havia Centros equestres que ministravam curso de montaria autorizada e reconhecida, para depois passarem por uma prova prática.

Ruas pequenas eram para trote e independente da mesma, cavalgadas eram terminantementes proibidas. Nas estradas e vias laterais de acesso para avenidas era meio galope. Se desejava cavalgar, precisava ir para as avenidas que eram mais largas e próprias para isso.

Havia pessoas que controlavam o trânsito de animais com sinais e que ficavam no meio da rua em um local elevado e cercado em volta para evitar acidentes. Por isso, era necessário fazer um curso para andar a cavalo nas cidades e vilas. Somente no interior, distante das cidades, não havia limite com a idade para andar a cavalo.

Havia sido criado também placas com sinalizações próprias para indicar a modalidade permitida, que era trote, meio trote ou cavalgada.

Os samurais policiais usavam cavalos com armaduras próprias para eles e eram os únicos que podiam ignorar as sinalizações, assim como as carruagens-ambulâncias em caso de emergência, quando levantadas as bandeiras que traziam presas em cima. Bandeira para cima, emergência, bandeira abaixada, não emergência, fora as buzinas que tinham sons não muito altos para não provocar alardes nos animais.

Os samurais, que também eram a polícia, além de exército usavam apitos estridentes quando cavalgavam atrás de suspeitos.

Todos os cavalos usados tanto por civis quanto pelas policias e samurais, eram treinados para não serem intimidados por fogo, água e diversas coisas, assim como barulhos altos. Afinal, em conflitos de civis e até batalhas contra ninjas, um cavalo covarde não seria de nenhuma ajuda.

Por causa da quantidade de esterco, havia pessoas que limpavam as ruas junta de carruagens para levar ao campo o que recolhiam para serem usados em adubos naturais. Quando havia limpeza em tal rua, esta era fechada por placas. Por isso, havia ruas adjacentes, para onde o trânsito era direcionado para permitir a limpeza das vias.

Quando o Controlador, que era aquele que controlava o tráfego, parou o trânsito com uma mão, Ryuushin atravessou tranquilamente decidindo só correr quando estivesse só.

Afinal, ele ia rápido demais para um simples estudante. Poderia chamar a atenção em demasia e não desejava algo assim, pois poderia ser visto como anormal para as outras pessoas. Se bem, que ser um menino gênio já era visto como algo um tanto anormal, por muitos, embora trouxesse muito status e inveja.

Pararia em um mercado de cavalos para comprar um. Tinha carteira para montaria e não comprara ainda, pois não achou nenhum cavalo que se interessasse, além de que, ainda estavam ampliando a cocheira onde ficava os cavalos de seus pais adotivos e a charrete usada pelo casal. Ele queria ter a sua própria montaria para não pedir emprestada a eles.

Tinha esperanças naquele dia de ver um cavalo que adoraria ter. Era o sonho de consumo de muitos jovens. Ter um animal só seu assim que tiravam a autorização para monta-los e/ou conduzi-los.

.

.

.

.

.

Três anos depois, Ryuushin sentava na beira da cama, enquanto secava os cabelos.

Vestia uma cueca e estava preparando-se para se levantar e se trocar, quando um braço delicado envolveu o seu antebraço, fazendo-o olhar para a bela companhia em sua cama. Uma das várias mulheres que aceitavam se deitar com ele em troca de fama e joias. Eram as suas amantes fixas, que sabiam que não eram as únicas e aceitavam a situação, contando que ele as bancasse e as presenteasse com objetos de valor. Já passara da fase de várias mulheres diferentes todas as noites. Se ajeitara bem com as amantes fixas, que também sabiam se comportar em público, alterando entre elas quem levaria a algum evento.

Esta era uma loira exuberante e elegante, que ainda estava nua em uma posição sexy e convidativa, molhando os lábios, enquanto o comia com os olhos. Usava um colar de ouro que ele deu a ela na noite anterior.

Então, se sentou e jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, puxando-o para junto de seu corpo, enquanto acariciava seu falo, cheia de volúpia e desejo, com os olhos ainda radiantes pelo belo presente.

Porém, ele a afasta e fala em um tom inerte de sentimentos, enquanto se trocava:

– Minha formatura é hoje e sou o orador da turma, como você sabe. Preciso chegar a tempo.

Ela que já estava acostumada com o tom frio dele, senta, ajeitando seus cabelos com as mãos, perguntando, curiosa:

– Já tem companhia?

– Já. Chizu.

– Hunf! Eu me acho mais formosa que a Chizu. - ela fala indignada da outra amante.

– Tenho que fazer um revezamento entre você, Chizu, Nawara e Yuu em cada evento que eu vou e dessa vez, é a de Chizu. Quero dar chances iguais de aparecerem ao meu lado.

– Bem, contando que traga uma bela joia na próxima semana... - fala se levantando nua e se dirigindo ao banho, enquanto rebolava sensualmente.

– Sempre dou presentes a vocês, para que não se esqueçam que são minhas amantes e nada mais.

– Eu sei e não espero mais nada de você... a não ser o sexo fabuloso, claro - fala sorrindo - Afinal, só me interessa os presentes e a vida que me proporciona.

Sem falar mais nada, Ryuushin sai do apartamento comprado para ela e se dirige até a sua casa para trocar de roupa.

Ganhou uma verdadeira fortuna nas cirurgias de ricos que fazia, pois, já era neurocirurgião e infectologista, antes de terminar o curso e também, ganhou muito dinheiro em eventos de xadrez, cálculos e conhecimento por participar pelos prêmios, apesar de seus "pais" terem usufruído uma parte considerável de seus prêmios até ele completar 17 anos.

Mas, esse tempo já havia ficado para trás. Ele era tido como um dos jovens mais ricos daquela região.

Como seus pais adotivos eram ricos, pois Hitoshi era um empresário bem sucedido e a esposa, viúva de um milionário, além de um modelo famosa, possuíam uma considerável fortuna, não precisando de ajuda financeira e esse fato, somente agravava a magoa dele, pois haviam usufruído do dinheiro que ele ganhou por seu mérito, mesmo sendo ricos.

Agora, morando sozinho na cobertura de um condomínio luxuoso, o dinheiro ia por direito a ele, que apreciava a liberdade mais do que tudo, além da individualidade. Também apreciava fazer as coisas como desejava, além de que, apesar de tentarem mima-lo, ser servido não o agradava.

Havia algo que o assustava e que não contava a ninguém. Eram lapsos de memória, segundo o que pesquisara em livros de medicina.

Consistia em não se lembrar do que fazia em determinados momentos. Só estranhava ser somente quando sua vida estava em risco. Somente nessas situações, ele ficava inconsciente e quando recobrava a consciência, estava a salvo e estranhamente sem ferimentos.

O que era ainda mais estranho, segundo a visão dele, era o fato de sentir a sensação de proteção e amor, que sentira quando criança e mais velho, quando ficava triste com alguma coisa.

Notara que algumas noites, tinha alguns flashes difusos de uma noite tenebrosa e lutas, embora não pudesse ver o rosto, podia sentir nitidamente os odores, inclusive o de sangue. Questionava-se se tinha a ver com o seu passado, pois quando era criança, foi achado próximo do orfanato e sem memória a não ser o seu nome. Nem sobrenome sabia e muitos psicólogos julgaram que ele passou por algum trauma que bloqueou a sua memória.

Por isso, passou por acompanhamento, até que foi assegurado de que ele estava bem. Porém, a amnésia poderia ser permanente.

Ele sempre quis saber sobre os seus pais, quem ele era, porque tinha os sentidos mais apurados que um humano comum, assim como resistência, vitalidade e força, além da sensação constante de proteção e carinho que parecia vim de dentro dele.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas:

Yo! Konnichiwa, minnasan!  
Eu reescrevi a fanfiction Futatsu no Kokoro, além de mudar o nome do personagem principal.  
Tinha muitas coisas que não expliquei no outro e preferi reescrever à redigitar a fanfiction. Daí, criei essa bem mais explicativa e com muitas tramas que pretendo explorar.  
E como de praxe, deixei de propósito muitas coisas sem explicação. Essas, eu vou sanar com o tempo.  
Se quiserem ler a saga completa que essa fanfiction faz parte, é preciso ler a fanfiction Deuses, que é a primeira. A segunda é Tsukiakari no omae - lembranças da luz da lua e esta de Ryuushin e Yuki, é a terceira. Terá uma quarta, ainda.  
Espero que gostem.  
Até hoje terá atualização da fanfiction Shokuzai. Essas fanfictions já tinha escrita, mas, não tinha tempo para posta-las. Por isso, não enrolarei mais e as postei, faltando só Shokuzai.  
Beijos  
T+


End file.
